Sideburns
by Lightning515
Summary: Never mess with Reborn's sideburns… Drabble crackish oneshot.


**Summary: Never mess with Reborn's sideburns… Drabble crackish oneshot.**

**Notes: 5YL. Reborn has regained his full adult form. Oh. And the peculiar use of Sun Flames.**

**Dedicated to WaiiKitsune, who wanted me to attempt crack… and this was what I came up with. Hopefully this counts as crack…? At least it is very random… Anyways... kudos to my amazing beta! :D**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Yamamoto walked down the halls of the Vongola mansion, on his way to the training room for some sword practice. His sheathed _Shigure Kintoki_ was in its case, strapped over his shoulder for easy access if needed. As a Guardian of Vongola Decimo, one could never be too alert for sudden attacks, especially when you were a member of the strongest Famiglia in the Mafia.

He turned the corner to head toward the direction of the training rooms –the place still like a maze after living there for several years– and was surprised to find Reborn striding down the hallway toward his direction, away from the training rooms. It wasn't too hard to guess what the hitman was doing there: training his "still useless" student. Reborn looked perfect as usual: fedora in place, suit unwrinkled despite coming from the training room. And yet… Yamamoto couldn't help but feel that there was something off about the hitman's appearance. It was–

"Yamamoto." The Rain Guardian jolted out of his thoughts at the call of his name, his head snapping up in reply. He stopped right in front of the hitman, waiting to hear what the other had to say. Now that he was closer, Yamamoto could sense a predatory aura emitting off Reborn in dangerous waves –not directed at him, of course. It took all of his experience as a Mafioso to not shudder or give an indication of fear in response to the terrifying aura. "Going to train?" Reborn asked.

"Yup! Just finished training Tsuna?" An evil grin appeared on Reborn's face; a glint could be seen from under the shadow of his fedora.

"Ah. You might want to check up on him. Training room 27." And with that, the hitman walked away. Yamamoto outwardly sighed in relief as the oppressing aura disappeared with Reborn, before wondering what Tsuna did to annoy Reborn this time. He still couldn't figure out what was different about Reborn's appearance…

After a moment of thought, he shrugged and decided to check up on Tsuna, knowing that Reborn never went easy with training. The Rain Guardian walked over to Training Room 27 and opened the door, only to find Tsuna unconscious in the middle of the room.

"Tsuna!" He ran over and lifted the brunet into a sitting position while checking his body for any injuries. There were various bruises and burns all over, more than usual, but still nothing life threatening. It seemed that Reborn was harsher in his training today –which would explain his sour mood earlier. A quiet cough and a groan brought Yamamoto's attention back to Tsuna, who was finally stirring.

"W-where... is Reborn...?" Tsuna asked, his eyes half-opened from exhaustion.

"He left. He seemed angry. Why is that?" It was unusual for the hitman to lose control of his emotions.

Tsuna chuckled softly and opened his fist to reveal two slightly-burned curls of hair... Ones that looked very familiar... Then it hit Yamamoto.

"T-Tsuna... That's..."

Tsuna gave a tired grin, proud of his accomplishment regardless of the consequences.

* * *

The next day, Reborn was seen with his usual professional appearance. If anyone questioned the disappearance of his signature curls the day before –or the reappearance of them in just a day– they were immediately shot and sent running in fear.

No one mentioned the slight spark of Sun Flames that was seen by the newly formed curls of hair.

* * *

**This is unbeta'd since I wanted it to be a surprise for my KHR buddy. Hope that it came out well~ Still don't think it is very cracky… *pouts* I fail at crack. **

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Published 14 May 2013**


End file.
